


Blue and White

by Wild_Sylleblossom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But it's obviously before everything goes to crap., F/M, I have no idea when this takes place., Just something cute I wanted to do., Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Sylleblossom/pseuds/Wild_Sylleblossom
Summary: Valentine’s Day is approaching and Noctis wants to give Lunafreya something special. All he had to do was figure out what to give her. Simple, right?
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Blue and White

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted the day of Valentine's Day over on my Tumblr but I decided to post it on here, too. :)

It had been on his mind since the last few weeks of January. He had even zoned out quite a few times just thinking about it.

He wanted to do something special this time. Something that showed her how much he really cared about her. In the past, his gifts had been simple and small. Of course, there was one time he had purchased crescent moon earrings to match the necklace she always wore. That was probably the most “extravagant” gift he’d ever given her.

But this time would be different. He just had to figure out what to get.

_Maybe I could ask Ignis about it._

He shook his head. No. This time he would figure something out himself. He could do some research, get some ideas, and figure out which one was the best.

_Easier said than done._

But he could do it. It was for Luna, after all.

So he did his research in whatever spare time he could find. He could buy her another piece of jewelry, but that felt repetitive. Maybe he could try baking her something. But then how would Umbra transport that? What would he even make? And could he really trust himself in the kitchen?

_I could ask Ignis._

No. He could do this. He’s done pretty well a few times on his own. He could do it again.

Maybe he could send a card? Buying one didn’t feel right. Could he make one? Possibly, but would it even be enough?

_Need something better._

There was always those boxes of chocolate. That seemed like a good idea. Did Luna like chocolate?

_Umbra still needs to get them to her in one piece._

So back to the drawing board he went. And of course, the days seemed to slide right past him. Before he knew it, it was already the week of the big day. All this time and he still couldn’t find anything. Nothing was perfect enough to give to her. Nothing seemed to convey how much he cared about her. How he wished he could do more for her.

He looked down at the full sheet of paper, which held nothing but discarded and crossed out ideas.

Sighing, he crumpled the sheet and half-heartedly tossed it in a trash can. There had to be something out there that would work. He just wasn’t looking hard enough.

His eyes drifted to his phone. He wanted to do this himself. Really he did. But he was really running out of options here.

Unlocking his phone, he went to his contacts and scrolled through them. There was Prompto. He could always ask him. He usually had some pretty good ideas.

—Hey.

It didn’t take long for him to respond.

~~Prompto: Hey, man! What’s up?

—Got a question.

~~Shoot.

He hesitated a good couple seconds before pushing himself to respond.

—What would you get someone for Valentine’s Day?

There. He sent it. Now he just had to wait.

A couple of painstakingly long minutes went by before Prompto’s text came up.

~~Uh well, I guess you give ‘em something from the heart.

Something from the heart. He wasn’t even sure what his wanted.

~~Or flowers?

_Luna likes those. But which ones would she like? I only know about the ones in Tenebrae._

~~Ohhh this is for Lunafreya, isn’t it?

—Maybe.

~~You have to give her something really special!

—I know. I just can’t figure out what.

~~Homemade stuff works!

—Homemade? Like what?

~~Anything! Cards, trinkets, a whole bunch of things!

_Guess it doesn’t have to be a card. . . ._

—All right. Thanks, buddy.

~~No problemo!

Well that helped a bit. Somewhat. Gladio might be able to give him some ideas. After teasing him.

—Hey.

About five minutes went by before Gladio’s message popped up.

~~Gladio: Hey.

—Got any ideas for a gift?

—It’s for Valentine’s.

~~For Lunafreya?

—Yeah.

~~A little late, don’t ya think?

—I know.

—I haven’t thought of anything yet.

A few minutes of nothing.

~~Think about what she likes. Every girl’s different.

 _What Luna likes. . . ._ That narrowed it down . . . he guessed.

—I can do that.

~~I hope you can.

—Yeah yeah.

~~All right. See you tomorrow.

—Got it.

That went . . . pretty well. He was getting some ideas, so this was good.

_Should’ve asked them earlier._

He scrolled through his contacts and found Ignis.

_All right, Ignis. Let’s see what you got._

—Hey uh you got a minute?

As always, Ignis’s reply was almost instant.

~~Ignis: Of course.

—You have any ideas for a Valentine’s gift?

~~For Lady Lunafreya?

He hesitated.

—Yeah.

~~It’s best not to overcomplicate things. Often the simplest of gifts are the most memorable.

—Something simple?

~~Yes. I’m sure anything you decide to give her is something she would thoroughly enjoy.

 _Something simple. . . ._ He was overcomplicating everything. But no one needed to know that.

—Got it. Thanks, Specs.

~~You’re quite welcome.

Finally the big day came. To say he wasn’t nervous would be lying to himself. He really hoped she liked his gift.

Familiar barking reached his ears, and he spotted Umbra coming toward him. Kneeling down, he greeted the dog with a head rub before opening the notebook. Reaching the most current page, he came across her gift to him.

_~May your day be filled with much happiness, Noctis._

Beside her beautiful handwriting were two sylleblossoms pressed into the page, their stems crossing over each other. And between the flowers was a very intricate drawing of a heart.

He smiled at the message, and he looked to his supply of materials. Maybe she would like his gift after all.

The sunlight filled her room as she wrote at her desk. She hoped he liked the gift she had sent him. She wished she could’ve done more, but she thought he might like the simpler gifts more.

She set her pen down and glanced out her window. She wanted him to know what she truly felt. That he was always in her thoughts and prayers. That she would stand by him no matter what would come to pass.

Pryna’s head rose, and Lunafreya followed the Messenger’s gaze to Umbra coming in. Smiling, Lunafreya met him in the middle and knelt down. She gave him a gentle pet before opening the notebook.

_Thanks for the gift, Luna. I really appreciate it. And I hope you like your gift._

Turning to the next page, a small gasp slipped out. Blue and white roses were pressed against the page in full bloom, forming a heart.

Gingerly, she touched the page, smiling at the gesture. Perhaps he knew how much she cared for him more than she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> It was kinda interesting to write Noct's thought process, so this was fun. Hope you enjoyed this! :)


End file.
